


(the) power of love

by Dyal



Category: Bleach
Genre: (I LOVE BICKERING), (because it's me), Bickering, Established Relationship, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Kidnapping, M/M, but a not-serious one?, i guess?, i have no explanation for this, impractical rescue methods, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyal/pseuds/Dyal
Summary: So maybe Ichigo should have known better than to get kidnapped. But there'd been a really cute kitten and he'd just— been off his guard a little, was all.It's okay though, whoever these guys are, because they grabbed him while he was on his way to the weekly game/movie night at the Visoreds' warehouse, so his disappearance won't be unnoticed for long. The Visoreds will eventually come, and nobody will have a good time.
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150





	(the) power of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Razia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razia/gifts).



> this is unbeta'ed, because Razia always helps me with it but I can't exactly surprise her with something she's already read, can I? so we'll all just have to suffer my "hopefully it's all actual English and not directly-translated Norwegian sentences anywhere, probably messed up some verbs and shit" writing. lucky us? \o/  
> it's gifted to Razia because she's the only reason I started writing Bleach-fanfic, so everything I ever write is thanks to her, always <3 (and she's awesome! very important!) 
> 
> now, for the story - I guess enjoy? have some stupid bastards because I love them.

So maybe Ichigo should have known better than to get kidnapped. But there'd been a really cute kitten and he'd just— been off his guard a little, was all. 

It's okay though, whoever these guys are, because they grabbed him while he was on his way to the weekly game/movie night at the Visoreds' warehouse, so his disappearance won't be unnoticed for long. The Visoreds will eventually come, and nobody will have a good time. 

(The really dangerous ones would never make such a mistake; Ichigo knows that from experience. They would have known his schedule better, know all his most frequented spots and what routes he took to get there, and which time during what day he would be the least missed. That had been two seriously bad weeks, before he was found. He tries not to think about it. These guys are not like that. They can't be. They _can't_.) 

\---

When there are no Visoreds tearing down his door even after a couple of hours has passed — a fact he's only aware of because he's been put in a cell with a window for once, which is, admittedly, quite a nice touch — Ichigo wonders if maybe these people are a bit more competent than he first gave them credit for. 

They did go after his combat pass the second he was immobile on the ground, which is more than several other kidnappers have done. (Getting kidnapped as a human is the _worst_.)

But the Visoreds will find him. They always do. Even if these guys have somehow managed to huddle down somewhere the Visoreds can't immediately track them down, there's nothing on Earth — or Soul Society, to Kurotsuchi's continued dismay — that can be kept away from Urahara Kisuke. They will come for him. They always do. 

Being held hostage is extraordinarily boring, though. 

Ichigo watches what little he can see of the sun setting and finds his mind wandering. 

He wonders what movies Lisa had planned for them to watch tonight. He wonders a little how Lisa managed to convince Mashiro to switch their weeks, and decides that it's reasonable to assume large quantities of candies and/or cakes were involved. He wonders about _why_ Lisa bothered to switch at all when it was her turn next week anyway, but gives that up almost immediately because Lisa's mind is a strange and scary place that he can't possibly fathom anyway. 

He wonders about the dozen pizzas they normally buy, and if anybody called in the order while he was on the way, and if that means there might be a very confused pizza shop out there somewhere, with a dozen big pizzas nobody ever came to pick up. 

His stomach rumbles. 

Nobody ever feeds their prisoners. It's maybe not surprising, but definitely bad manners. And wouldn't it be better to negotiate with a hostage that's healthy and well-fed, rather than one that's starving and exhausted, Ichigo wonders? Or maybe he's being naive. Maybe a captive in a bad state is more of an incentive for the other party to get their butts in gear and do whatever the kidnappers demand. 

No matter the answer, he definitely shouldn't have been thinking that much about pizza.

Being hungry sucks. Being kidnapped sucks. Being bored out of his mind sucks. Ichigo hopes the Visoreds find him soon, before he loses his mind and starts scratching his dying will on the stone walls with his nails. 

(He doesn't think about another time, another set of walls, covered in his writing: dates and names and "I love you"s and "I'll miss you"s and "Please be happy", just in case he wouldn't get the chance to say it again himself. He doesn't think about it. He _doesn't_.) 

When he emerges from another round of wandering thoughts — turns out he is unexpectedly worried about what to get Karin and Yuzu for their birthday, he can't remember when he last watered his cactus, and he thinks he might have forgotten to turn in his latest assignment, which deadline was today — there's something in the distance that catches his attention. 

Is that ... music? 

Ichigo cocks his head and listens. It sure sounds like music. Which is a little weird, but not the strangest thing to happen during a kidnapping. Everybody gets bored eventually. 

He wonders if it's a radio, or if maybe this place is actually their home base or something and they've got a whole stereo-thing going on. (If that's the case, he almost feels sorry for how little of their stuff is gonna be left after the Visoreds come for him. But they're the ones who kidnapped him in the first place, so it's gonna be their own fault.) 

There's another low noise, suddenly, that has him on his feet, but he can't figure out what it is over the sound of the steadily increasing music. 

He pauses. Is it ... coming closer? 

It seems totally ridiculous, but that's what it sounds like, compared to the music just getting louder — there’s a difference. He frowns. The song is starting to sound vaguely familiar. 

It's still coming closer. 

And then, out of the blue, the volume is suddenly turned way up and Ichigo jerks back in surprise as music blasts out.

_—warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake_

_'Cause I'm your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can_

What the actual hell? He doesn't understand what's happening at all. 

The music continues, and it's still increasing. (It's almost getting painful.) 

_Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
When the world outside's too much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you_

_Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side_

_'Cause I'm your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can_

And this is actually ridiculous, nothing makes _any_ sense— 

Which is when it clicks, and Ichigo slides back to the ground with a groan. 

" _Shinji._ " 

The music is lowered immediately, and Shinji's (stupid, insufferable, idiotic) face pops into view. His grin is so big it's a wonder his face doesn't split in two. 

"Yo Ichigo, ya missed me?" 

Ichigo doesn't say 'of course', or 'obviously', or 'always', or any of the other confirmations that want to pour out of his mouth. Instead he sighs loudly. "Just get me out of here, would you?" 

"It would be my pleasure," Shinji grins, and it's sharp and happy at the same time. He steps back, unsheathes his sword, and gives the wall a last, considering look. Ichigo doesn't bother backing up; there's no way Shinji would hurt him, even unintentionally. He's got better control than that — as he should, after waving it around for well over a hundred years. 

All it takes is a quick slash from Sakanade to have the wall crumbling, and Shinji doesn't wait for the dust to settle before he's inside, in front of Ichigo.

"Ya okay?" he asks. 

Ichigo tilts his head up for the expected kiss before he lets Shinji pull him to his feet. "Yeah, I'm fine. They didn't do anything besides cuff me and take me here." 

He can feel the way Shinji relaxes at the words, posture slumping just the tiniest bit and muscles unclenching. Yeah, Ichigo wouldn't have been too calm and chill if it had been Shinji who'd disappeared, either. 

He pulls him into a hug, tight as he can possibly manage while still in his human body, trying to communicate 'safe' and 'back' as loudly as possible. 

Shinji chuckles and kisses his forehead, but his arms are steel around Ichigo's waist. "Ya ready ta go home?" 

"Have been for hours", Ichigo says, and doesn't even blink as Shinji whisk them away with shunpo. 

He really can't leave it alone, though. It's lowkey bothering him like crazy. "What was the deal with the music, though?" he asks, watching as Karakura flashes by underneath them. 

Silence. 

Unease prickles up Ichigo's spine, and it makes perfect, horrible sense when he glances up to see Shinji's faux-innocent expression. (It's a terrible look on him, he really should know that by now.) 

"You know what, nevermind, I don't—"

"The music? Why, it was obviously because—"

"Shinji, don't you dare—" 

"I'm your lady, and you're my man, and wherever you reach for me, I'll do all that I can—" 

" _SHINJI I SWEAR TO GOD—_ ” 

(The fact that Shinji actually has a nice singing voice makes the whole thing even worse, and Ichigo absolutely refuses to look at him the rest of the way back. Shinji keeps pressing quick smiles and soft kisses to the closest bright red ear though, so it's probably pretty meaningless. But still, it's the principle of the thing.)

**Author's Note:**

> so, anyone else ever had that feeling of walking to work, minding your own business, casually listening to your entire iTunes-library on shuffle on your (possibly) ancient iPod and just letting your thoughts wander, and then you're suddenly slammed with a "KIDNAPPED ICHIGO AND SHINJI COMING TO THE DRAMATIC RESCUE _WITH MUSIC_ BECAUSE HE CAN" idea because of two sentences in the song that was coincidentally playing, and you thought "that's stupid" but your brain won't let you leave it alone and _keeps bugging you and bugging you until you finally sit down and write the damn thing?_ ... 
> 
> no? me neither, until goddamn Celine Dion made this happen. on the bright side, this is the first thing I've managed to write in months, so maybe my brain has stopped hating me as much and I can actually do things again? that would be nice.
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading if you got this far! take care and stay safe everyone \o/


End file.
